Losing Both
by Leli77
Summary: My life is ruined. Not only has my father died, but Prim too. He was an actor, director, and more. Not only did he charmed many, but my mother. Now that they are gone, and Aunt Effie making mother's life worsen, we are moving. Far from the paparazzi and the old life. We want to move on. MODERN TIME my first FF. (:
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, ALL RIGHTS RESERVE.

I never believed this would happen to me. The moment I found out my heart sank. I had just lost my father and Prim. My life immediately changed. I blamed my mother for it, she had let them go. As Prim would call it "our secret hide-out," was in Mountain View, California. He had gotten that house a couple years ago for us after we have had a hard time living in LA.

"_Daddy I miss you!" I screamed and ran fast to him. Prim crawled right behind me. He swoop both of us into his comforting arms. He placed a gentle, light as a feather kiss on our foreheads. I clanged to him for what seemed forever. Time stopped for our one moment together. I had not seen daddy in weeks. In that time, I had entered Kindergarten. He wasn't there to hug or kiss me good-bye. Mommy just dropped me off into the colorful classroom, and just left. Nothing. Not even a 'See you later, Kat.' I saw many other kids my age, with both their parents. I went to my desk with the name 'Katniss Everdeen' on it. I sat my head down and felt tears coming to make a scene. The kids gave me weird faces, but I ignored them. After a couple of weeks, my classmates soon found out that I was Mason Everdeen's daughter. Right after paparazzi came after us. I would see them everywhere, the store, at the city park, anywhere. They were there to capture Prim's and mine multi-million pictures. We were invisible one day to the next open, like a big billboard on an open field. My parents fought a lot. Mother would cry her eyes out. She always looks depressed, nothing like herself on normal days. _

He was always acting, directing, attending premiers, or anything that had to do with Hollywood stuff. He was famous, everyone knew him. He tried so hard, so we could live a normal life. We never wanted to be in the spotlight. Prim had planned "the perfect, spectacular daddy and daughter day" vacation day for them. I didn't want to interfere their day of bonding, so I stayed behind.

Dad's black GMC was always in the garage, he seemed excited to actually use it, since he always had a driver in LA. Prim wanted a tour of the previous studios he had use for work, so they both left in the bright early Friday morning and drove there.

According to the police, they took a detour over some area and crashed down. His favorite GMC was completely destroyed the moment polices got there. The media soon found out where our house was and came overflowing with questions.

Aunt Effie was my dad's younger sister, and she is also a celebrity, he encouraged her to enter the acting business as well. Both my mother and aunt were holding on to each other. Little did they know I was on top of the stairs crying too. Mother had forgotten about me. She went ahead and planned their funeral without me. She didn't ask for my opinion on Prim's flowers or what she would wear. I have never had a good relationship with her. Mostly it was me and dad. We had done everything together, but now he's gone. I don't have anyone to tell them how I was feeling, or for them to hold me tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. **

'_Am sick and tired of you never being here, and always out, you are rarely around. I hate going out and having random people take pictures of our children and me!' Mother's voice muffled throughout the house. I was standing near the slightly opened door to daddy' study room. We weren't allowed in that mysterious room. I can see many pretty and shine trophies. I meet eyes with my mother, and she gives me an awful look. I get scared and sprinted towards the balcony upstairs. I fall flat on my face on the last stair. Since it a smooth coffee colored carpet, it did not hurt at all. I regain my balance and walk silently towards the double white doors that open to my escape room. Baby Prim is having her nap, but her room is downstairs with daddy and mother's room. The house is sort of themed like an Italian family house. There are a couple more rooms upstairs including mine, the play room, theater room, guests' rooms, and more. So am all alone upstairs right now. I love having this much time to myself. I gently open the doors leading to the balcony. It's a big open space; where you could see more houses ahead similar to ours. On the left side there is a loveseat blue tinted couch on the left. On the far right side there is a garden table with two chairs and an umbrella on top of it. My parents would sometimes have dinner here, while Prim and I were taken care of by the babysitter. Recently they have been fighting a lot. I would find mother asleep in Prim's room, or daddy on the family living room couch. I lay down close my eyes for a brief moment of silence; am still able to hear their screams. Even me being upstairs, it's getting closer. I hear the door squeak and immediately close my eyes. _

"_Come here Katniss." Daddy's voice sang softly. _

"_Where do you want to go? Anywhere you would like. If you want we can go to grandma's house." He tried to ask me but it sounded more demanding than usual. _

"_Get your clothes ready; meet me in the hallway next to the garage in five minutes, Katniss." He rushed out as soon as he said this. Then, I didn't understand what was happen. _

As I pack my clothes into my countless suit cases, I recall that day. I was about six years old and still learning the way our family worked. Father had taken me and Prim to his parents' house for a week. We had a great time, but it felt weird not having mother there. When he would take us to places she always tagged along. I don't know why am packing anyways. We aren't moving until after the funeral, which is in three days. I still didn't where; I knew only what Aunt Effie would tell me. My mother decided to burry father and Prim together, somewhere in LA, but I didn't pay attention to her. She hasn't talked to me much, yet neither of us has tried to have a decent conversation. Aunt Effie has failed numerous of times to get her going; move on. I stop what I am doing, feeling my stomach rumble, and walk downstairs to get something to eat. I haven't eaten anything today and it's almost four in the afternoon. I pass by some pictures of me and Prim as babies. The house has gotten awfully quiet since she left me all alone. I can't believe from one day to next they gone. Not here present with me. Prim has left me and died way too young. At only twelve years old, her life was taken away. She was all my life; she gave me hope for the future. She always knew what to say.

'_What's wrong Katniss?' Prim longed to know. We were at the beach, just sitting down and enjoying the view. We always came here to relax and get away from all the drama. _

'_I am just feeling a little sick. Don't worry little duck. I will be fine.' Lying to her was the worst guilt feeling ever. I didn't want her find out what my real reason, what was troubling me._

'_Don't lie to me. You know you can tell me anything that's what sisters are for.'_

'_I can't really tell you Prim, am not sure if am suppose too.'_

'_Oh. Well whenever you have the courage to tell me, you can. Just remember that no matter what, we will be different flowers, but from the same garden.'_

"Katniss, honey, Katniss come down stairs immediately!" Aunt Effie shrieked from the living room. She pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Be right there." I answered back, but I don't think she hears me because I could barely myself. Her voice was cheerful; which wasn't a good thing right now. Especially with everything that has happened. I knew something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I wanted to ask you if I should keep on going with this story. It's my first so yea I know it's crap. I already have the plot planned out but am not so sure in myself if I should keep writing. I actually got my English teacher to read it and she gave me a few tips. I have the third chapter ready but I don't know... (Its A LOT LONGER!) Hope you guys can help me decide! Am happy to hear your opinions. Don't be too rude though because I know am not perfect so no need to remind me of that. Thanks! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES… (A/N AT THE BOTTOM) -must READ!**

"Your mother and I have decided together where both of you will be moving to! Certainly you will enjoy the area. It's nice and peaceful. I personally think you will adore the location. There will be very little to none people bothering you. The house is perfect for you and your mother. Hopefully if we have time I can show you pictures. Tomorrow we will be going to you father's lawyer and examine your future and inheritance." Aunt Effie explained to Katniss. Of course she would be staying here in Hollywood, this is her life. The media controls her. Yet she refuses to admit it. All celebrities are the same to Katniss.

"Fine, like it matters to you what I think about moving." Katniss added under her breath. She didn't want Effie to hear her. Again, like almost every time, she wasn't included in the discussion made that could affect her future. With her father, he let made the most possible decisions herself, even if they were just the little tiny things.

_"Daddy I want strawberry ice cream with sprinkles on top!" The little girl shouted with joy. Her two braided pony tails jumped along with her. Almost as if they had their own happiness. Katniss twirled around making her dress bloom like a new born flower. Her father had taken Katniss to a daddy-daughter days out. _

_ "Whatever you want my little mockingjay. For me, can I have a double scooped chocolate cone, please?" Katniss heard her father talking with the lady at the cash register. She wandered off to a table with a set of two seats. Her feet draped just below the chair rim. The place was so bright and made for children. Katniss loved spending time with her father. Today was one of the few chances she could do that._

_ "Here you go sweetheart. That looks so good, Katniss. Where do you want to go after this? It's your choice Katniss…._

The faded memory made Katniss have a headache. She missed her father; so far yet so close. Only three days have passed since the accident. Within those days, it felt like a lifetime. Prim took so much with her. It's impossible she will ever will the way she did before. The news devastated her. Katniss cried for hours and had horrible nightmares. She didn't sleep the first night. Everything they did together was running through her head. The little girl that had once brought joy to the family but nothing was left.

_"Prim, don't go! Stay with me"_

_ "I hate you Prim! Thanks a lot!"_

_ "You never loved me dad!"_

_ "Why!"_

Gasping for air, Katniss sat up straight against the headboard of her luxurious bed. One after another frightening dream played in her mind just minutes ago. Today was the day she dreaded; the funeral for both her father and sister. It's insane to have the two most important people gone, on the same day. Pulling her legs over her sheets she walked towards the bathroom to take a long shower. Hopefully her worries would wash away. As she stepped out of her sweaty clothes, she notices she still had the same clothes from the day before. Katniss hasn't left the house because so many random people surrounded the area. They came to "comfort" the sadden family; the guest were only wasting their time. Hot water bounced against her olive skin and ran towards the drain. After a couple minutes, Aunt Effie had warned Katniss that she only had an hour left until they left for the meeting with father's lawyer then the viewing and finally the private burial. Tickets were on sale to see her father for the last time to the public. This started from 9am to 4pm. Then from 4pm to 5pm was the private burial. Katniss got out and walked to her room size closet. Father had insisted for her to have all the necessary items a young lady needed, which apparently were clothes. Shelves after shelves were covered with shoes; from high heels to converse. Clothes used to fill the room but she already had most of her clothes packed and ready to move to her terrible new house. She didn't even know where it was. So many questions unanswered were roaming her head. She got her favorite black leather jacket, a black V-neck, dark wash jeans and her black studded combat boots. This made a perfect outfit to reflect her emotions. Knowing Aunt Effie, Katniss knew that the paparazzi were going to be there so she added a little bit of mascara and green eyeliner. Today she let her hair down and put on her green knitted hat. To finish off her outfit, Katniss put on her mockingjay necklace. Father had given it to her when she turned three. Father always called her that, no matter what mother thought. Now that her mother was in her mind, Katniss had not talked to her since… Wow, she couldn't remember. _Has it been this long?_ She thought to herself. She looked at herself on the mirror. For a moment she saw her father but it was only her. She resembled him so much; from their nose, to the skin tone.

"Katniss! It's time to go; you can eat breakfast on the way to the lawyer's office. Hurry we don't have all the time in world." Aunt Effie pulled Katniss out of her thoughts. She took a quick glance at the clock it was only 7:30am. Next to the clock was a picture of Katniss and Prim together when they were kids. She smiled at herself understanding they were now in a better place, looking down at her.

**I know it's short but I had originally the next scene added. But then I though naahhh, they can wait. Okay, so tomorrow (Saturday) I may update depending whether am lazy or not. Don't get me wrong but I love writing this. Losing Both somehow connects to me. Over this past summer I lost my best friend, he was like a little brother to me. Later on where they move it to is… GUESS! Am from the Bay Area in CALI! So yea. I moved to_ when I was little. UMMMM Monday(Writing) and Tuesday(Reading) I have state testing so don't expect me to update until next Thursday. REVIEW! Please I want you to tell me where I go wrong in my writing. PLEASE it helps a lot. Ok byyyyeee.**


End file.
